An Adventure for Three
by psychic chic
Summary: When the Professor goes missing, the Powerpuff Girls decide to go look for him.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about this story for a long time. I hope you like it!**

**An Adventure for Three**

**Chapter One**

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were enjoying their vacation when the hotline rang. Blossom picked it up.

"Hello, Mayor?" she said. "Really? Ok, we'll be on our way." She turned to her sisters.

"Girls, its Fuzzy Lumpkinz. He's making horrible music downtown!"

The Girls flew out their bedroom window to downtown, where together they broke off the handle of Fuzzy's banjo.

When they arrived home, Professor Utonium had left a note. It read:

Girls, I have gone out to get some shopping done. Don't worry, I'll be back soon.

The Professor.

"Ok," said Bubbles an hour later, "we've been waiting over half an hour and he's still not home."

"Don't worry, Bubbles," Blossom assured her. "He probably just got held up."

"Are you sure?" asked Buttercup.

"Sure I'm sure." Blossom replied.

But hours passed and there was still no sign of the Professor.

"Maybe we should go look for him," Buttercup suggested.

"I guess we should," Blossom said with a shrug.

So the Girls packed some supplies- extra clothes, flashlights, lots of extra batteries, snacks, and money- and put them in a bag and tied it up. Then, they began their long journey.

**So what did you think? Should I continue? I'll post the next chapter as I can. And PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

** Chapter Two**

"I think we should check the place where the Professor went last," Blossom said as they flew towards a shopping center.

"Umm, you mean, like, he, you know. . ." Bubbles's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, a store can't close when you're still there," Buttercup added.

"Well, I still wanna check," Blossom said. "It happened once to us. Then we had to call the police, remember?"

Buttercup knew Blossom had a point. Still, she wondered what might have happened. Did he get taken away? She landed in front of the mall.

"Here we are!" Blossom announced. She and her sisters pushed through the revolving doors and stepped in. They could here music from the rides. Nearby, a guy selling pretzels. Bubbles took out some money. "I'm going to buy us some pretzels," she said, walking over to the stand. She bought three cups of little pretzel bites with cinnamon and sugar. Then, she walked back to Blossom and Buttercup. They wrapped up the pretzels in case they ran out of food. After that, the Powerpuff Girls ran into a store with all kinds gadgets which would certainly drag the Professor right in.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but has Professor Utonium been in this store this morning?" Blossom asked the lady at the counter.

"The one who's missing? I'm sorry, Blossom, but he didn't come to this mall today,"

"Really? He didn't? OK then." Blossom turned back to her sisters. "Sorry, Girls," she said, "but the Professor hasn't been to this mall."

"Maybe we can use the pay phone to call the Professor," Bubbles suggested.

"That's a great idea, Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I'll go use it." She ran off, with a quarter in her hand.

When she came back, Buttercup said, "I couldn't reach him!"

"Oh no! Girls, I think it's time for us to eat dinner. Tomorrow, we'll continue our search. Alright?"

Her sisters nodded, though they weren't very sure if they would find the Professor or not.

****

**Was that a good chapter? Please review if you have answer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took forever! It will be kinda short**

**

* * *

**

Blossom and her sisters flew over a traffic jam.

"Today we're not giving up!" Bubbles declared. She was determined to find the Proffesor.

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed.

A car was beeping like crazy.

Blossom noticed that it was a white car.

"That looks like the Proffesor's car!" she exclaimed. They quickly swooped dow and looked in through the car window. But all they saw was a smoking guy.

"Aww," they said.

"Look! There he is in his car!" said Bubbles.

And it was for real this time.

"Girls! I'm so sorry! First I couldn't decide what to buy. Then I couldn't find my car! Then there was such a long line! Then there was traffic jam and my phone went dead!" he said when they got home.

"Don't worry, Proffesor! We did some cool things together!" said the Girls and smiled at each other.

** THE END**

** OK, that was a weird ending. But it was happy, right?**


End file.
